The Forbidden Warlock's Tale
by The.Robot.Reader
Summary: Galectra was born a warlock but her family except for her brother are trying to make her a paladin or mage. She plans an escape from Silvermoon to train with the Shadow Council. What obstacles will she face on her journey to Outland. First Fan-fiction so please R/R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction so please R/R and most of all enjoy.**

I am called Narela above ground in my home of Sunstrider Isle but underground, but here in my crypt I am Galectra. My family wished so much to get a paladin or warrior, maybe even a mage, but they do not understand that my true calling is to be a warlock. Taivohs, my older brother, is a rogue, he is why I have chosen to be caster of dark arts. We formed a guild together called The Company of Dirk and Shadow, though our guild is only suggested to the most elite of warlocks and rogues. Though we are a horde guild we do have a handful of SI:7 agents as well, whom surprisingly where quite eager to join. I am sixteen years old, with almost a mastery of making glyphs and classifying herbs.

It is almost time to train with my father, sword training to become his paladin. I hastily change out of my enchanted cloth robes to the worn leather armor my father gave me. With that I rush upstairs to find him sharpening a couple wooden swords to have splintered spikes on the end. "Ah, you got prepared quick. So the plan is that I want you to show me all that you can do in a duel between you and me" he eagerly says, putting down the two swords and heading to his room to get changed. Well this is just great. My father wants me to duel him thinking I used all my free time practicing, while I was actually reading tomes and casting spells. I sigh loudly not anticipating this duel. When he comes out he is wearing his old chainmail from when he was a Silvermoon guard.

"Ready to showcase how _amazing_ an instructor I am?" he asks gesturing for me to pick up one of the pikes. I grab one and rush out of the shack to the Efersong Woods around us. He positions himself ready in a battle stance, though I go with a more defensive one.

"Defensive? Interesting. Why?" he mumbles to himself. I slowly go into a guarded offensive stance and he nods his approval. " Great, now Anar'Alah can we get started?"  
>I take that as my queue and charge him, aiming a sloppy slash at his leg, that he easily sidesteps. He spins around aiming for a advantaged head shot that I parry with my wooden "sword". We continue blocking and trading blows for at least twenty minutes. I deal a swift hit to his gut with the hilt of my weapon, sending him doubling over. At that moment I take advantage striking the back of his knees. On his back, having difficulty due to his heavy armor, my father struggles to reach his sword a few inches away from his left hand. I kick the sword a couple yards away and aim my weapon to his throat. I smile shallowly that I have finally beat him after who knows how many duels we have had. " Good to know that my daughter is a worthy paladin, you will be a fine member of the Silvermoon defense. The mentioning of this prison that I have been stuck in all my life makes me want to gag, though my father is too proud to break him just yet. The best part is that because I won the duel I have the rest of the day to myself, yay. I make my way into the crypt and start practicing my favorite spells of destruction, Immolate, Conflagrate, and maybe a Soul Fire. I know that all of these are fire spells so that is why I only cast it to see it form in my hands, the perfect sphere of oranges and reds swirling menacingly together in somewhat harmony. Taivohs thinks I am crazy, but if saw the fire through my eyes he would see the same thing.<p>

I need to get away from here, be a warlock instead of a paladin, Feraen doesn't even know that I am a caster. I can't tell him though because then he will want me to be a mage and show him what spells I know. If I only cast my perfect spells of chaos then he might disown me for being a corrupted daughter instead of a Light worshiper. I have to find Jaina Proudmoore as an instructor. Though she is a mage she has excellent control over the elements. No, I can't do that, she's alliance and how will I get over there without being caught by alliance guards as a spy. Perhaps Thrall, Drek'Thar, Gul'dan, darn who can instruct me that wont kill me upon sight. The Shadow Council in Outland. Maybe I can ask Thrall to help me get there. Yes that is what I will do, what I must do to gain control over my power. I will leave tomorrow, after packing up most of my belongings and leaving a letter for The Company of Dirk and Shadow.

**Sorry that this first chapter is very short, I will try to make them longer in the future. Please review and give suggestions in the comments. I will try and update every Sunday if I can. Next chapter Galectra will attempt leaving Silvermoon without getting caught.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and then again please R/R and enjoy. Also sorry for any geography mistakes, I have been playing in Draenor all week and love it.**

I wake to the sound of trumpets blaring, that's not good. I leap off my cot to the pounding of footsteps and my father saying something quite muffled. Uh, oh I am still in my crypt, darn I have to get out before my father comes close. I slip on some cloth rags and hastily make my way up to the shack's main level.

"There you are, come quick, Lord Lor'themar Theron has news to bear"

I nod my head in weariness and follow my parents to Silvermoon, Taivohs trailing just behind me.

"Your planning an escape" he whispers, making me freeze for a split second. " How do you know?" I curiously ask in hidden fear. He crookedly grins with a small chuckle "because you just told me, anyway when and where I can't stand this place either, and nor can our guild. The SI:7 almost got caught on their way here, we need a better place then the crypt." He answers turning serious a bit to fast for my liking. I grab his shoulder and halt him as our parents start trotting to the main gate. When they are a fair distance off I tell him " I am going to Orgrimmar to find Thrall. As for the Guild I want you to be the Guild master, for I am heading to find the Council of Shadows. Tell Nol to send a message too the agents, that message being, to meet centralized to the Dead Scar." Taivohs writes down what I said on a strip of parchment whistling his five note hymn. Nol, his black dragonhawk companion soars down to him land next to his feet. He whispers a location to the beast then places the now rolled up parchment on the ground for the winged serpent to pick up. Luckily we were the only ones around so no guards charged him. With that Nol flew off as quickly as he came.

"Narela, Taivohs hurry up or we are going to miss it" my mother yells to us.

Taivohs looks me in the eye till challenging me to a race. I roll my eyes but quickly bound after him." Your going down Taivohs, first one to the gate" I tell him spotting a small rock in front of him. " Hey look out" I mock as he picks up speed."Wha-Owwwww" he groans picking himself off the stones and cursing his luck. I loudly laugh at his fail and am quickly at the gate "I won". He makes it over in a jog his first words being "I hate you, but I will win next time." The preachers are already starting their speech so we slowly trot over not very anxious to hear the news.

"By the name of Lord Lor'themar Theron, it is with great regards that we inform you, Sin'dorei, of the tragic events of the Ghostlands. The corruption is spreading faster than before. The herbalists in the area predict that the plague will spread to the Eversong Woods in a week minimum. The Silvermoon Warriors we have stationed there are mysteriously disappearing, none other then plagued spores left behind. Though we ask that any paladins come to the Ghostlands, our liege suggests that warriors of the Light will be able to save Eversong Woods." He continues talking but all that I can understand is that most likely my father is going to sign me off to the Ghostlands, therefore setting me away from Orgrimmar. My father and mother look at me with pride in their eyes, though I cannot understand why they are proud that their only daughter is being set off miles from Silvermoon to a land of darkness where I may never return from. "-Please report to the stage at this moment to sign this charter to save our fair kingdoms" he finishes rolling up a scroll and gesturing to a scrap of parchment next to him.

I feel a hand grab my arm, when I turn I see Taivohs pulling me away from our parents. My father closing in not too far from where we are running.

"Narela, stop right now, trust me you will regret not signing that document" my father calls taking breaths in between words, anger evident in his voice. Somewhere in the commotion however I had lost Taivohs. That is when my father takes his chance and grabs the back of my tunic harshly.

" Narela, come over here right now you little disgrace, you should be honoring your family name by joining the Silvermoon Defense. An-" I cut him off mid sentence, by casting a small ball of fire to his feet, where my Felhound, Kholr, spawns.

My father stands, mouth agape, eyes widening at this revelation. " You are a disgrace to the Feh'Thorol name. You are a warlock, how dare you disgrace me. All of our training, all of my instructings. You probably haven't been training in your free time like you tell me you are, when you should be blacksmithing, what have you been doing?" he yells voice lowering to the end. I look down and whisper loud enough for his ears only " no, I am a warlock not your Light worshiping paladin. I never wanted to be. How do you think after countless years of sword training I have not improved. It's your fault that I am not the best I can be in my true calling to destruction". Hurt is evident in his eyes, he looks as if he is about to cry, though he quickly regains his composure and says in a muffled tone " I never want to see your traitorous face again in these parts. You are not my daughter. You are an idiotic little girl that has been corrupted into witchery. Leave and never come back, Light give mercy that you die in the woods".

I look him in the eye and snap " I hope that the assassins come for you in the night. I hate you". With that I turn walking away from the city, not without casting an immolate to the grass and flowers, grinning as they burn. Feet pound behind me as orders are assigned to put out the flames. I start running out of Silvermoon, glancing back one more time, my only thought being _at last I am free of this prison._

**Hope you enjoyed, I know that my chapters aren't very long so I should update more often but like I said, I am in love with Draenor. Thanks for reading, please R/R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this chapter I am going to start in Taivohs' point-of-view then switch to Galectras in the end. I thought it would be interesting to see what is going on back at Silvermoon. Sorry if this one is really short, and without further ado enjoy and review. **

I knew I had to do something, but all I did was stand aimlessly to the side watching my father and sister's rivalry unfold.

"I hope the assassins come for you in the night, I hate you" Galectra yells at my father just before walking away casting a type of fire spell to the greenery that beautifies Silvermoon. The guards start to her, drawing their swords, and slowly picking up pace as Galectra does. I stop in front of the first guard, holding my sword an equal height. Gorntin, one of the many members of our guild joining me to a different guard. We all know the drill, our credo, our honor to swear protection to one another. In a matter of minutes, all the blood elves in the guild are standing their ground against the guards.

"What is this non-sense?" Battalion leader Hafin questions.

The guard in front of me changes his position into an offensive stance, brandishing his sword in an exquisite manner.

"Guards, imprison these Rebels, so we can resume our priority" Hafin commands the warriors. With that the guards charge at us, yelling their battle cry. I duck, stepping left to avoid his opening attack with a counter to his head that he parries. I aim strait to his chest, which he barely dodges. He counters with a swift kick to my knees, following closely with a broad swing of his long sword. I stumble a little in a feeble attempt to not get hit, though in my clumsiness his sword nicks my side. I drop the sword and go into my assassin "mode" as some call it. A smoke bomb is grounded a few feet to my left, I leap into it, meeting the fall of a sword in front of me. Pounding sounds around me as bodies fall; no telling which side they are on. I activate my Hidden Blade from my bracers, the 8-inch blade making not a sound as it protrudes from my wrists. I crouch as the smoke begins to fade. The jingle of chainmail sounds behind me. I turn and leap in that direction, hitting something hard. I fall to the floor, the person beneath me. Without a glance I jam my blade into his skull. Just as the smoke clears I dive behind a building.

A hand covers my mouth, dragging me farther behind the building. I struggle under the grip as a strong voice whispers" stop struggling I am trying to save your life here". I stop, turning my head to see Gorntin's bold face in my vision.

"How is the battle going?" I ask him. He lowers his head then says " bad news or good news first? Oh well let's just state the worst first. More guards are coming and our small group of eighty elves isn't going to hold up against hundreds of guards. We are being forced to retreat into the woods, its too open in this area." he pauses, taking in my small nod of evaluation." Good news is that we have suffered less than minimum casualties, and we have given Ambassador Galectra plenty of time to get away. Our hopes are to lose the guards in the Eversong Woods." I give him a nod of appreciation" lets get going shall we?".

The citizens are scrambling to put out the fire as we fight our defense in central Silvermoon. We sprint to the slowly lowering gates, spotting our fellow rogues rushing through the gates. Gorntin pulls ahead of me,_20meters away from the gates._

Something blunt then hits me from behind. I let out a grunt as I slip to the hard dirt. A guard stands over me, his sword aiming to my neck. I brace myself as the blade comes down, _wow, killed by a guard... been running from these guys for who knows how long... sorry Galectra, good luck._

It never comes. I open my left eye to see the aura of a shield that the sword crashes into. The force, sending me flailing through the air into the tailor's roof.

I hit the floor roughly, my right arm letting out a sickening crack, as I succumb to the darkness. The last thing I see being a silhouette looming overhead.

* * *

><p>I wonder how Taivohs is doing back at that prison. It sounded like a warzone as I left. I should go back, lend a helping hand.<p>

After many controversies between the right side of my mind and the priority first side, the right side wins sending me around.

When I arrive to the city it literally is a warzone. Swords are clanking together, arrows whizzing around from all directions. Through the corner of my eye I see an oddly familiar figure laying on his back, as a guard's sword plummets to his neck.

"No" I yell raising a hand, stopping the blade but sending to the boy into what I believe to be the Tailor shop. a man charges to my left, but he isn't in the Guard's chainmail, but in classic peasant rags. That face, how can I forget that face, my father.

**That was a lot shorter than chapter two, though it might be longer next week. Please R/R and hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
